The performance objectives of disposable absorbent articles, such as infant diapers, include leakage prevention, dry feel to the wearer, and a comfortable fit throughout the product life. Accordingly, absorbent articles have typically contained an absorbent core to provide liquid handling and other absorbent functionalities required to meet the product performance objectives. The absorbent core of a conventional absorbent article has typically been composed of absorbent fibers, and a superabsorbent material has typically been combined with the absorbent fibers to increase the liquid absorbent capacity. The absorbent core has been formed in a substantially rectangular shape. The absorbent core has also been formed in an hourglass shape, a T-shape, or similar configuration with a reduced absorbent width in the central crotch region for improved fit and comfort.
Conventional absorbent cores have incorporated dry-formed materials which have been produced with various conventional airlaying techniques. The airlaying techniques have typically laid an air-directed mixture of absorbent fibers and superabsorbent to form a web of the absorbent material.
Conventional absorbent cores have also incorporated wet-formed materials which have been produced with various wet-laying techniques. The wet-laying techniques have typically formed an absorbent web produced from a precursor material composed of a mixture of fibers and superabsorbent particles combined with water or other aqueous liquid. A particular wet-laying technique has processed the precursor material into a foam, and the foam has then been employed to form the desired web of absorbent material.
Such conventional absorbent cores have been elasticized by various techniques to provide elastomeric stretchability and better conformance to the wearer's body. In addition, the absorbent articles have incorporated elastomerically stretchable outercovers to provide better appearance and fit. Such elastomerically stretchable outercovers have included composites composed of nonwoven fabric webs and elastomeric webs. The elastomeric webs may be elastomeric films or elastomeric fabrics, and the entire outercover may be elastomerically stretchable.
Such conventional absorbent article, however, have not provided desired levels of stretchability, conformance and integrity. For example, the conventional absorbent articles have not provided a desired combination of relative stretchability between the outercover and the absorbent structure. The conventional absorbent articles also have not provided a desired combination of stress and strain characteristics between the outercover and the absorbent structure, and between the overall article and the absorbent structure. As a result, the conventional absorbent articles have exhibited unsightly appearance, poor fit and conformance, excessive gapping between the article and the wearer's body, and excessive leakage.
Consequently, there remains a need for absorbent structures which can provide desired combinations of flexibility, integrity, conformance to the wearer's body and improved leakage resistance.